


All it Takes is an Old Movie

by TallyIV



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, court jester, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyIV/pseuds/TallyIV
Summary: Falling asleep together on a car ride, featuring everyone's favorite Downey.Warnings: Fluuuuffffff, worrying about age large age gap. (This one is for younger Tom fans like 21), self doubt,
Relationships: OFC reader - Relationship, Robert Downey Jr/ coworkers, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	All it Takes is an Old Movie

Reader pov

It is an amazing experience, getting to work with people you admire. And in that regard I hit the jack pot! Getting to act in a Marvel movie with all my favorite modern actors, and getting to learn from them, i mean wow!!!

However as a younger actress it's difficult to keep up with them. This is my first big break so I have to work much harder than them. Which is why at the beginning of this tale we find me laying on the couch of the Bus they were using to cart us around. It was just me Tom Hiddleston and Robert Downey Jr. for today and they were doing there own things. So I popped into the DVD player my go to comfort movie. We're going to me in the bus for a while after a long day on location and I needed to unwind. My go to movie was, The Court Jester a very old movie with Danny Kaye and Basil Rathbone. As soon as the title music came on Tom perked up,

"How does a child like you know about a movie so old?" He teased gently

"Wait you know about it, nobody knows about this movie, and I'm not that young Tom"

"Could have fooled me?"

"Gee thanks" I turned back to the movie, he sat craning his neck to watch for a minute before getting up and coming over to the couch,

"Lift your legs, I'm gunna watch with you" I did just that, sitting up like a normal person on a couch and he sat.

"How do you know about this movie anyway? It is a little before your time"

"I could say that Shakespeare is before your time" I quipped back

"That hardly correlates"

"No it does", I turned to look at him "because they are both timeless pieces of art and show case great acting, to answer your previous question, I used to be obsessed with Basil Rathbone and he is the villain in this". I turned back to the scene, not noticing the look of perplexed wonder on his face.

We watched for a while in silence before I said,

"People say you remind them of Errol Flynn but that's not right he was only a gentleman in screen and couldn't sing, your more of a Danny Kaye"

"Really?"

"Ya, but its mostly the hair, 😜" I made a face at him, he stuck his tongue out right back. And we settled down to watch

Knowing the story line as well as I did was the perfect thing to help me relax, and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I was nodding off in no time.

Tom pov

When (y/n) turned on a movie I wasn't surprised, she had worked very hard the whole day. I was rather proud of her for keeping up, even Downey and I were tired after a day like that and we had years of experience to make it easier. Her movie choice did surprise me though, The Court Jester was old, golden age stuff, and few people knew about it. She was alway surprising me like that, quoting some piece of poetry or short story that is rather obscure.

After watching with her for about 20 minutes when her head slowly slid down to my shoulder, she was fast asleep, otherwise she would never have presumed to do that, she was always so careful. Very teasing but never assuming anything. I watched her for a moment she was so cute, I instantly wished the age gap between us was less. There had been couples farther apart sure but 17 years was still frowned upon.

A few minutes later Downey got up and noticed them, "Tom what are you guys watching?"

"The court jester"

"Geez did you pick it, you can't force your old tastes on people, look you put her to sleep"

He knelt, infringe of (y/n) looking at her,

"Actually she picked it, I joined her after she started it up"

Downey tilted his head to match the angle her head was at, "that can't be comfortable"

"I know but I don't want to move and wake her up"

"Here I'll help"

Slowly we eased her off of me and down onto the couch stuffing a pillow under her head and lifting her feet up onto the other side of the couch. Downey stood up, "she is pretty cute all asleep like that.

"Ya" I agreed before spreading a blanket over her and re boxing her movie for her. I slipped it into her backpack. Downey chuckled "sleep tight kid" before we moved off to sit at the table and talk.

Readers pov

When I woke I could hear low voices.

".....are a lot alike but different enough that you don't drive each other up the wall, why don't you two date?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm 17 years older than her Robert, I'm old enough to be her father"

"Barely besides she would want someone her own age"

"Tom, you are the first person she has been that relaxed around the entire time I've known her. Plus in the past 6 months of filming have you ever once heard hr mention a boy friend?"

"No, but she could just be private"

"Well yes but Scarlet asked her like a week ago about going on a date with someone and do you know what she said? She said, 'I don't know about that, I haven’t dated I like... 3? Years"

"How do you know that" I sat up, "Downey that was a private conversation!"

"So was this!" Downey smirked

"A private conversation in another room from where anyone else was, not a private conversation 3 feet away."

"Still"

“Grrr”

“Grrrr”

The whole time Downey and I were fighting Tom just sat a little stunned looking.

Toms pov

I was rather shocked by Downeys forwardness in the conversation but I was even more shocked when (y/n) stood up-- how much had she heard? Would she think i am some kind of creep now? Would she refuse to be around me?. Her voice and hand on my shoulder pulled me out of his building panic, "...and for the record Tom I don't think your to old, my grandpa married a woman 20 years younger than him". I looked up at her, as she gazed down at me a soft smirk playing around the corners of her mouth and a playfulness in her eyes. Downey cleared his through, "I'm gunna give you two sometime" and walked to the back. (Y/n) sat across from me, and cocked an eyebrow.

I began slowly, "so you don't think I'm to old for you? I mean I'm old enough to be your father"

"No I don't"

"But people will think..."

"I don't care"

"You don't?" I wondered at her

"No... i don't" she reached out for my hand, inviting me into a great new adventure.

3rd person POV

Tom and (Y/n) dated for 1 year then had a short engagement and a small private wedding, to which Downey was definitely invited. They became a “power couple”. Which is not to say they didn’t have ups and downs in there relationship. But it was very clear they were eachother’s best friend.


End file.
